


Trust Me to Lead

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's The 100 Femslash February 2015 [27]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Clan Leader Gathering it is tradition for the Leaders to begin the dances... (Follow up to Gathering of the Clans)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me to Lead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Gathering of the Clans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430970) by [DisguisedasInnocent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent). 



> Day 27 - Dancing

Deep forest green eyes watched Clarke carefully from the owner’s position overlooking the congregation. They followed the way that the blonde haired woman’s eyes brightened as she laughed at the words of the other leaders, her face flushed pink by the alcohol thrumming through her veins and the light of the bonfire on her skin. Lexa’s eyes traced the expressions of Clarke’s face, picking out the lines that showed the woman’s happiness and locking the image away in the depths of her mind. 

“The Skaikru Leader appears to have settled with the other Leaders.” A voice commented from the side of Lexa’s throne prompting the woman to turn her gaze away from Clarke and regard her visitor. Senth – the Leader of the People from Beyond the River – stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown marring his lips. 

“Yes, it appears that way.” Lexa answered with a lift of her eyebrow. Her eyes traced the man’s expression, picking through the small indicators of his mood, her body shifting on her throne to sit upright – regal and imposing. “Is there a problem Senth?”

The man paused as if in thought before beginning to speak. “You brought the Skaikru into the alliance of Twelve without consulting the other Leaders.” He growled narrowing his eyes at the Commander. “I take insult at that Heda.” 

“I take insult at your pathetic attempts to gain position you are not owed.” Lexa answered with a sharp bite. “The Skaikru landed in Wood Clan territory, which if I am not mistake, and I am not, is my primary territory and that means that I decide what happens to those that fall within its bounds.”

“They hold no ground!” Senth answered incensed and angry. “They do not deserve a position within the alliance.”

Lexa stood from her throne and gripped the ground of Senth’s tunic tightly, tugging the man forward until she spoke directly into his face. “They hold the ground that I grant them. They hold the Ground that no Clan has held. They hold the Mountain that destroyed our people for generations because they helped take the Mountain. I did not see you at my side in that battle Senth. Remember your place and do not question me again, I am unafraid to use my right to remove you from your position.” 

The Commander dropped Senth, ignoring the way that he collapsed to the floor, in favour of stepping away from her throne towards the Leaders’ dining table. Lexa approached Clarke slowly, her lips twitching into a smile when the blonde haired woman lifted her head and caught her eyes. “It is tradition for the leaders to make the first dances tonight Clarke.” Lexa murmured quietly as she trailed her fingertips across Clarke’s shoulders. “Will you do me the honour of dancing with me?”

Lexa listened to the mumbled whispers of the other leaders and fought to keep her face blank. It was unusual for the Commander to dance. 

“I’d love to dance with you Lexa.” Clarke answered her voice soft and quiet. The woman turned in her chair and climbed to her feet with the help of Lexa’s strong grip around her fingers. 

The Commander nodded to the drummers tucked between the tables of feasting warriors and took Clarke’s hands to draw the woman into her arms as they began to beat a heavy rhythm. Lexa paused to gain a sense of the rhythm before sliding her right hand down to Clarke’s hip, tightening her finger around Clarke’s left hand, and stepping to begin the dance. Clarke followed Lexa’s lead seamlessly, their bodies pressed together intimately as her hand rose to curl around Lexa’s shoulders, trusting the older woman to lead the dance.


End file.
